


Celebrity Crush

by randomusername



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomusername/pseuds/randomusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You appear as a guest on the Tonight Show, not knowing the trick that your friend (and apparent matchmaker) Jimmy has up his sleeve. AKA the story of how you and Chris fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing RPF, though I have written fanfiction for a long time. I've also never written in the second person before, but I really hope you guys like this!

"You're on in five, (Y/N)!"  
  
The voice outside of your dressing room door makes you turn awkwardly in the makeup chair to see one of the crew members of the Tonight Show peeking into the green room where you're waiting.   
  
"Thanks!" You shout awkwardly back as the makeup guy paints your lips a deep red. When he finishes, you smile and thank him appreciatively and he nods before slipping out of the room.   
  
You're nervous to be a guest on the Tonight Show, but you've known Jimmy Fallon for years and you're excited to finally witness your friend in his element with your own eyes.   
  
When it's finally time for you to go out, you wait patiently for the crew to pull the heavy blue curtain back before you walk out onto the set, waving at the cheering crowd and hugging Jimmy tightly before walking over to the vacant armchair beside his desk. You stand in front of it, grinning at the raving audience before the two of you finally take your seats.   
  
"Wow, (Y/N), the people love you!"  
  
You blush slightly and brush a lock of hair out of your face. "Oh, stop it!" You joke, waving Jimmy off comically.   
  
He laughs before turning in his chair to face you better. "How've you been, (Y/N)? It's been a little while since I last saw you."  
  
You think of the last time you saw Jimmy, it was a month ago at some awards show after party. "I've been great, thank you. Keeping busy, trying to get enough sleep. You know, the usual."   
  
He laughs again before turning to the audience. "For those of you who don't know, (Y/N) and I have been friends for...," he turns to you briefly as if to gauge how to continue his statement, "what, like, five or six years now, but this is the first time I've ever had her as a guest on my show."   
  
The audience boos Jimmy and he laughs before turning to find you're giving him the same treatment. "Oh, come on!" He shouts back, "She's here now!" The crowd then erupts into applause again and you both laugh.   
  
"You look great tonight, by the way." Jimmy tells you and you smile again before smoothing your hands over the skirt of the black dress you're wearing.   
  
"Thank you, Jimmy. Is that why you brought me on? So that we can discuss my fashion sense?" You hear scattered snickers from the audience as Jimmy rolls his eyes.   
  
"No. You are here because you're my friend, this visit was long overdue, and you also have a new movie out. Why don't you tell us about it?"  
  
You nod before telling them about your new film, a romantic comedy that features you in the role of a career woman who tries to balance work, romance, and family with hilarious results. You usually do funny films, so adding romance to the mix was kind of new for you, but you really enjoyed it and tell them so.   
  
"A romantic comedy, huh?" Jimmy asks you, and you can tell by the look on his face that he's plotting something.   
  
"Yes, Jimmy, that's what I said."  
  
"How are things going for you in the romance department. You seeing anybody?"  
  
You begin to blush again, but it quickly fades. Jimmy, as your friend, knows that you aren't seeing anybody, so you know that the conversation about to take place is solely for the benefit of the audience. "No, I'm still single."  
  
"You have a crush on anybody?"  
  
Your eyes narrow at that comment, but you answer the question anyway. Even if it makes you feel like you're back in junior high. "I might. I might not. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No, no, no," Jimmy laughs while shaking a finger at you. "That's not what you told me before."  
  
You furrow your brows and try to remember what he's talking about. "What did I tell you?"  
  
He smiles before turning to the crowd, "When (Y/N) and I last talked, she told me about her celebrity crush, who's actually a friend of mine."  
  
Your eyes widen in realization as your cheeks burn and you start to shake your head. "Jimmy, no!"  
  
"Jimmy, yes!" He counters as he turns back to you, grinning widely. "Tell them about your celebrity crush, (Y/N)."   
  
As soon as he said that, an image of blue eyes, perfect hair, and a dazzling smile flit across your mind. "Do I have to? He could be watching!"  
  
Jimmy nods, "Oh, trust me, he is."  
  
The audience laughs as you shift in your seat and begin to speak. "My celebrity crush is Chris Evans."  
  
The band plays a short riff as the crowd erupts into cheers and applause. You don't know whether to laugh or melt into your seat.   
  
"Whoo!" Jimmy cheers along, "Chris Evans. He's a friend of the show. We've had him in a couple of times. His brother, too. Tell us, (Y/N), what do you like about Chris?"  
  
At first you want to protest, but you decide that part of being a good guest is answering all of the host's questions. That, and there's a chance that this won't even make the final cut.   
  
You shrug as you feel yourself begin to smile. "I don't know. He's just such a great person. He's got that goofball sense of humor that always draws me in. His personality is so magnetic, and he's charismatic without being phony; he actually cares about people and I think that's really sweet."   
  
The audience let out "awww's" en masse and you bury your face in your hands.   
  
"Would—would you like to meet Chris someday?" Jimmy asks, watching you intently.   
  
"Of course I would!" You answer honestly, glad that someday is a point far off on the horizon.   
  
"Someday... Like _today_?"   
  
As soon as the words leave Jimmy's mouth, you whip your head up to see him smiling at you like an idiot.   
  
_Oh no._  
  
He stands from his desk and points to the curtain you'd walked out of at the start of your interview. "Ladies and gentlemen," he starts as you feel your stomach drop into your underwear, "please give a warm Tonight Show welcome to my pal, Chris Evans!"  
  
The curtain draws back and suddenly you see him, walking toward the stage. Chris stops to give Jimmy a handshake and a hug before walking over to where you're seated and standing in front of you.   
  
You stand and offer your hand for a shake before he takes it, brushing a light kiss over it before pulling you into a hug. While he's embracing you, he turns his head to quickly whisper in your ear, "Goofball sense of humor, huh?"  
  
And just like that, you know it.   
  
You're _screwed_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO I AM SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK ME SO LONG! I have had a really crazy past few months, but I have a new chapter for you now, and I've already started working on the third one! Thank you so so so much to all of you who read the last chapter, left kudos, commented, bookmarked, or did any combination thereof. It was so unexpected but amazing, and I'm super grateful.
> 
> This chapter is fluff with a little humor and a possibly-esoteric reference to an '80s game show. (You'll know it when you read it.)
> 
> Again, I'm sorry I took forever with this, but future updates will be much faster. Happy reading, guys!

Amid the loud cheers and hollers from the audience, you resume your seat in the armchair and Chris sits down on the couch next to you. As the crowd continues to shout, you feel his arm brush against yours where it rests on the arm of your chair.

“So, (Y/N),” Jimmy starts, barely concealing a chuckle, “were you surprised?”

You fight the urge to roll your eyes as your cheeks begin to burn again. “Yeah, Jimmy, at this point I think surprised may be something of an understatement.”

To your right, Chris lets out a bellowing laugh and you bristle slightly at the sound.

“Is there anything you want to say to Chris now that he’s right next to you?”

You shoot Jimmy a quick death glare before turning to Chris and you let your eyes rove over his outfit. The dark grey suit he’s wearing was clearly made just for him, because it fits like a dream. The shirt he’s got on underneath it is a crisp white, which helps the bright blue tie he’s wearing stand out. You look up to his face and his blue eyes are shining happily as he waits for you to say something.

“Uh,” you start, still looking into his eyes, “your tie really brings out your eyes?”

He smiles and you notice the faintest hint of a blush form, and it reaches the tips of his ears. “Thank you,” he laughs, adjusting said tie and nervously scratching at his ear. “It’s not every day I get complimented by a beautiful woman. Aside from my mom.”

You laugh heartily at that and, for a moment, you and Chris share a brief look. Your heart skips a beat as his crystal clear blue eyes peer into yours.

“So, Chris,” Jimmy pipes up again, “do you have anything you’d like to say to (Y/N)? I mean, she’s pretty much done nothing but shower you with compliments all night.”

“Oh, uh,” Chris fumbles adorably, scratching at the hair by his ear. “Your dress, it’s amazing. Looks great on you.”

You smile at his flustered attempt and you can feel yourself blushing yet again. “Thanks.”

“Oh, man,” Jimmy starts with a chuckle as he turns to the audience, “I dunno about you guys, but I think you ought to start calling me Chuck Woolery, because I’ve just made a Love Connection.”

The audience laughs and cheers as you and Chris look at each other for a second. The corners of his eyes are crinkled happily and you can’t help but smile as well.

“And I notice that neither of you are protesting,” Jimmy says, turning back to you and Chris.

“Well, Jimmy, when you’re right you’re right.”

At Chris’s words, you turn to him, your eyebrows raised. He looks at you and shrugs, goofy grin on his face.

“I was gonna wait until we were off the air to do this, but, (Y/N), I’d really like to take you out sometime, if that’s okay.”

The crowd again erupts in whoops and shouts as you bury your face in your hands.

Did Chris Evans – _Captain freaking America_ – just ask you out on a date on _national television_? This _can’t_ be real. He’s obviously just playing it up for the crowd, so you decide to go along with it.

“Of course, Chris, yeah, that would be great.” You answer, and even though you know it’s not for real, you can feel the butterflies warring in your stomach as if it were.

When Chris hears your response you can see his eyes sparkle and shine and you could almost have sworn that he looked happy with your response. Before you can think about it further, you hear Jimmy’s voice again.

“Alright, it looks like we have to go to commercial, but before we do, I’d like to say thank you to our guest (Your Name) (Your Last Name) for being such an amazing sport, and also to Chris Evans for always being game to show up at a moment’s notice.”

Everyone laughs at that and Chris shrugs helplessly. “What can I say? I had a little free time.”

You laugh at that and Jimmy continues the outro to commercial as you wonder what the hell just happened.

-/-

After your section of the taping is finished, you head back to your dressing room and begin to change from the dress you’d brought into the outfit you’d had on when you arrived. You slip back into your skinny jeans and Goonies baseball tee and go over to the mirror so that you can toss your hair up into a high ponytail. Once your outfit and hair are sorted, you sit down so that you can lace up your combat boots. Just as you finish, there’s a knock on your dressing room door.

“Just a second,” you say as you get up from the couch and walk over to the door.

“Take your time,” you hear in response and you freeze. That sounded like Chris… but what would he want with you?

You check your appearance in the mirror once more before opening the door to find him leaning up against the frame on the other side. He’s also changed out of his suit and is now wearing a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A few of the buttons at the top are left open enough for you to see that underneath he’s got on a grey tee shirt. His hands are in the pockets of his light jeans and you notice him looking at your shirt before his eyes met yours.

“Sweet tee shirt,” he tells you with a smile and a nod of his head.

“Oh, thanks,” you answer shyly as he stands upright and starts wringing his hands.

“Do you mind if I come in?”

“Oh, yeah sure,” you stammer, stepping aside and letting him walk past you, closing the door when he turns back to look at you. “Sorry.”

“No problem,” he chuckles. “So, uh, I just came by to iron out the last few details of our date.”

“What?” You immediately want to kick yourself for letting out your gut response. You feel your cheeks heat up as he regards you with a confused expression. “I’m sorry,” you scramble to recover, “I just – _what_?”

“Our date,” he repeats, slower this time, “the date I just asked you out on in front of Jimmy’s entire audience and, in a few days, the whole country.”

“You were serious about that?” The disbelief in your voice is obvious and you can see that it takes Chris aback.

“Well, yeah…” He starts, nervously scratching at the back of his head. “I would love to go out with you. Unless _you_ weren’t serious, which is okay, I’m actually kind of thankful you didn’t turn me down in front of millions.” You’re both silent for a few moments before he starts toward the door. “You know what? Don’t worry about it. I’ll just go. Have a good night, (Y/N)—”

“Chris, wait.” You interrupt him, grabbing onto his wrist. You feel sparks shoot up your arm at the contact and quickly drop his hand when his eyes fall down to where your hand his holding his. “I’m sorry,” you start, taking a minimal step back. “I really would love to go out with you, but I just want to be sure that you aren’t just trying to humor my crush, or that you aren’t only following through because you asked me out on TV.”

“(Y/N), I would never do that. I wouldn’t even have asked you out if I didn’t truly want to.” He smiles at you, a sheepish but dazzling grin, and you can’t help but mirror it back to him. “How does Friday at seven sound?”

“That sounds perfect.” You nod, until you realize something. “This taping airs on Thursday night. If we go out on Friday, everyone’ll be ready and waiting for it. Is that okay with you?”

Chris thinks over what you’ve said before shrugging. “I’m fine with that. To be honest, I don’t think we’d get that much privacy no matter when we go.”

“That’s a good point.” You answer. “Friday it is, then.”

Chris smiles at you again, and you could almost swear that this one makes you weak in the knees. “It’s a date,” he says before he leans in and kisses you on the cheek. His lips are much softer than you’d expected, and his beard is so ticklish you have to keep yourself from giggling. He pulls away long before you’re ready and gives you a final smile before letting himself out of your dressing room and walking back down the hall.

Once you’re alone again, you close the door and lean back against it, already trying to prepare yourself for what was to come.

You have a _date_ with Chris Evans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Next chapter should be up in a week or so. 
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested, I am taking requests/prompts, so if you have one, I'd love to hear it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW so.... it's somehow been two years since i updated this story? i'm sorry to anyone who was here two years ago and actually waited for this update, i really have no excuse as to why it took this long but i'm back with another one. while i won't pretend to know when i'm gonna update again i promise it'll be before 2019. ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure fluff, just trying to get back into the swing of this story!

When Friday finally rolls around, you wake up with a smile on your face.   
  
Tonight is your date with Chris.   
  
You still can't believe you'd managed to get this far, but you were determined to have a good time and try to make a real connection with him.   
  
Sitting up in bed, you reach over to your nightstand to grab your cell phone. The screen lights up with various notifications, some texts, and one missed call. You swipe through all the new content before you land on a text from your publicist, which contains nothing but a link. You click it, raising your eyebrows in surprise when you see where it leads.   
  
The headline is simple, " _WILL THEY OR WON'T THEY?_ " but the photos just beneath it are of you and Chris, which makes your stomach knot up. You scroll down the page to the article.   
  
" _Unless you live under a rock, you must be familiar with_ The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon _, a late-night staple among many people in the US. If you were watching last week, you might've caught an appearance by actress (Your Name) (Your Last Name) in which she admitted to having a crush on superhero actor and all-around dreamboat Chris Evans. Not only that, but Fallon then surprised (Your Last Name) by bringing Evans out from backstage, where he then proceeded to ask (Your Last Name) on a date. So, our question now is: will they or won't they? Was it all for show? Will there actually be a date this Friday night? We don't know the answers, but here's one thing that's a given: they'd make an awfully cute couple_."  
  
You close out of the article with a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach. You hadn't expected word to spread about your date with Chris, especially not for people to actually care about it. You copy the link and send it to Chris, wondering if he's seen it or not. Within a few minutes your phone buzzes and it's him.   
  
**Well... will we or won't we?**  
  
You laugh as you reply, _guess we'll find out when you pick me up at seven..._ and get out of bed.   
  
Yeah, this was going to be a good day.   
  
-/-  
  
You stand in front of the mirror in your bathroom, trying to make sure you're totally ready for your date. Chris is set to arrive any minute and you're still fretting over whether or not you've chosen the right outfit. You'd never discussed plans for the night so you decide to play it safe, opting for a mid-length skirt with a white button down shirt and a pair of your not-so-high heels, since you have no idea where Chris is going to take you. Just as you're about to try and change for the umpteenth time, there is a knock on the door to your apartment.   
  
You hurry over to the door, pushing random misplaced items out of the way, wishing you'd had time to clean up but glad you wouldn't be hanging around here.   
  
You open the door and Chris is standing there, wearing a black cardigan with a dark grey tee underneath and dark blue jeans. You can't help the way your eyes travel the length of his body, from the floor up, before meeting his eyes.   
  
He gives a little laugh which brings you back to reality, and you smile, feeling your cheeks warm up a little at the way he's eyeing you back.   
  
"Hey," he says, smiling at you before he reaches out to give you a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Hi," you return the greeting, suddenly feeling like you're back in junior high, about to go on your first date ever.   
  
"Can I come in?" He asks, nodding toward your apartment and you step aside, making room for him to cross the threshold.   
  
"Sorry," you laugh nervously, shutting the door behind him. "Lemme just grab my purse and we can get outta here." You make to run back to your bedroom but Chris grabs your wrist, stopping you.   
  
"Actually, (Y/N), I don't think that's such a good idea."  
  
You give him a confused look, "You don't want me to bring my purse?" You give a little laugh, "Chris I know they say chivalry is dead, but you don't have to pay for everything tonight."  
  
He shakes his head at you, an endearingly crooked smile on his face. "First of all, that's what you do on a date. So yes, I do. And secondly, that's not what I meant."  
  
You raise an eyebrow, waiting for clarification.   
  
He takes you by the hand and leads you over to one of the many windows that face the front of your building. Gently peeling back the curtains, he prompts you to look down. You see a swarm of paparazzi standing around and sitting on the sidewalk. You can only assume they're waiting to snap a photo of you and Chris heading off to your date.   
  
"Holy shit..." you murmur, looking at the madness down below.   
  
"I know," he says, pulling you back from the window and tucking the curtain back into place.  "So, we have a choice to make: do we want to go out and brave the paps getting in our faces for a whole night, or do we wanna just hang out here? We could watch a movie, get some pizza, it could be great. But I'll leave the final choice up to you. We'll do whatever you decide."  
  
With one last quick peek beyond the curtain, you let out a sigh, turning back to Chris. "Let's just stay in. It's our first date, after all. We don't want anything getting in the way of that." You say, feeling some of your confidence return. "Besides, if tonight goes as well as I'm thinking it will, we'll have plenty more opportunities to go out in the future."  
  
Chris smiles at that, nodding his agreement. "So, movie?" He asks, nodding toward your TV.   
  
"Yeah, I’ve got a bunch of DVDs stacked up by the TV, pick whatever you like." you answer, kicking off your heels. "I feel like I'm way overdressed now, you mind if I change?"  
  
"Go ahead," he says, waving a hand at you. "I'll find something for us to watch while you do that."  
  
You turn to run back to your bedroom, deciding to change into a much simpler outfit of a tee shirt and a pair of comfy jeans. When you got back out to the living room, Chris was sitting on your couch with his arms stretched across the back of it, staring at the TV while the opening scene of The Lion King started to play.   
  
You let out a soft laugh as you dropped down onto the couch beside him, getting comfortable. "Really?"  
  
"It's a classic," he shrugs, grinning at you as the sun begins to rise onscreen.   
  
You watch in silence until Circle of Life starts to play, and Chris begins to sing beside you.   
  
You turn to look at him, grinning in disbelief as he belts out every note. You watch him as he sings the entire song, turned to face him when it's come to an end. "Wow," you say, still brimming with barely-concealed glee. "Wow."  
  
"What?" He asks. You can almost make out the barest tinge of red beneath his beard. "Like you didn't know I'm into Disney films."  
  
"Oh, I knew," you said, scoffing. "Everyone knows. I just— your singing. It blew me away."  
  
He rolls his eyes, bringing one of his hands down to shove at your shoulder playfully. "Stop it."  
  
"I'm serious!" You insist, shoving back. "That was so good!"   
  
"Well get ready, (Y/N), there are plenty more songs left in this movie and you're gonna have the honor of getting to hear me sing ‘em all, an' lemme tell ya right now, I do a _killer_ Hakuna Matata."  
  
-/-  
  
After The Lion King finishes, you and Chris decide to order a pizza, playing Rock Paper Scissors as you try to decide which movie to watch next.   
  
"Alright, Evans. Best two outta three. When I win we watch Tangled."  
  
Chris scoffs, dusting his hands off on his jeans as he turns to face you. "I think you meant to say that when ** _I_** win we're gonna watch Aladdin, then Tangled after, since I'm feeling generous."  
  
You go two rounds with Chris winning both. He laughs triumphantly as he does a little victory dance, getting up to drop Aladdin into your Blu-Ray player. "Don't worry, (Y/N), I'm a man of my word. We'll watch Tangled as soon as this is over."  
  
You try to pout at him, but you can't manage to keep it up when he comes back over to the couch and drops himself down next to you, tugging you into his side and kissing your cheek. "Fine," you sigh, settling against his side, "but you better duet _A Whole New World_ with me."  
  
"Duh," Chris replies, chuckling quietly to himself as the opening credits roll.   
  
-/-  
  
After Aladdin finishes you watch Tangled and end the night on Hercules when you notice it's almost two in the morning.   
  
You'd spent so much of the night just talking and getting to know one another, you hadn't even noticed time slipping away from you.   
  
As much as you hate to end the night, you know it's getting too late to keep this up.   
  
"Chris, it's almost two AM."  
  
"Shit, really?" He asks, removing his arm from your shoulders so he can check his watch. "Wow, I didn't even realize it was getting late."  
  
The both of you sit there until the end credits finish, neither wanting the night to be over. You stand first and extend your hands to pull Chris up from where he was settled into your sofa.   
  
He stands and immediately wraps his arms around you, looking down at you with eyes so intense you almost want to look away.   
  
"Thanks for tonight," he says, his gaze darting between your lips and your eyes. "I had a lot of fun."  
  
"So did I," you tell him, "hope your voice recovers from all the singing."  
  
He lets out a soft laugh and brings you in for a hug, squeezing you tightly as you wrap your arms around his waist and nestle your head on his chest. He rubs his hands up and down your back before he finally lets you go, walking over toward the door, holding your hand.   
  
"Sssssso," he says, slowly, "what are my chances for a second date?"  
  
You smile up at him, getting into his space until you have to crane your neck to meet his eyes. "I'll say you have a seventy percent chance at me saying yes if you ask me out again."  
  
"Only seventy percent?" He laughs, bringing his hands up to cradle your face. He leans in and kisses you softly, letting you get used to the feeling of his lips on yours before he presses in closer to you, angling his head so he can deepen the kiss as you slip your hands beneath his cardigan to clutch at the material of his tee shirt, bunching it up in your hands as you try to pull him closer. He breaks the kiss and your eyes are immediately drawn to his lips, which look dark pink after kissing you so hard. You want nothing more than to dive back in, but before you can, he's speaking again. "How about now?"  
  
"Wha?" You ask, your mind blank of everything except the last thirty seconds.   
  
"How are my chances now?" He asks, leaning in so that his lips brush yours as he speaks. "Higher than seventy?"  
  
"Mhm," you nod, pulling him down for another kiss. "I'd say we're at seventy-three now. At _least_."  
  
He laughs and kisses you again as he backs up to your door. You follow him helplessly, not wanting to break the contact of your lips. He pulls back and you groan, pressing your face into his chest.   
  
"Why would you wait until you're leaving to kiss me? We could've been doing that all night!" You feel his laughter rumbling through his chest and you pinch his side playfully. "Dick move, Evans. Dick move."  
  
"I'm sorry," he says, lifting your chin so you meet his eyes. "There'll be more kisses next time. Promise."  
  
"There better be," you huff before stealing another quick kiss as you open your apartment door. "Text me when you get home," you tell him as he crosses the threshold, dipping back for one more kiss before heading on his way.   
  
You watch from your doorway until he gets into the elevator before you go back into your apartment, heart racing. You just had a date with Chris Evans. Not only that, but he kissed you afterward.   
  
_He_ kissed _you_!   
  
You quickly change into your pajamas and wash your face before getting into bed, unable to stop yourself from replaying the night over and over again in your head as you fall asleep, unaware of the paparazzi that remain camped out just outside your building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [imaginechrisevans](http://imaginechrisevans.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back with another update!! again, sorry it took so long, but at least it wasn't two years like the last time, right? don't worry, no matter how long i take i'm never giving up on this story. i love you guys and your responses so much, it really makes my day, so thank you!!!!! i hope you like this chapter! it's unbeta'd, so i'm sorry in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> ALSO: note that the rating changed!!!!

You wake up the next morning with a smile on your face and butterflies in your stomach. You can’t stop remembering your date with Chris last night. It was like something out of a dream.

 You let out a quiet sigh as you turn over onto your back, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments. Once you decide it’s time to actually get up, you reach for your phone, only to find your lock screen full of notifications. You scroll through them until you see Chris’s name, and swipe your phone open.

 There’s a text from last night: **‘Just got home, still thinking about you.’** And one from a few hours ago that reads, **_‘_** **Morning, gorgeous. Hope this doesn’t ruin your mood. Posted a few hours ago’** with a link pasted behind it. You furrow your brow at that, and click the link that follows it.

 Your eyes widen when you see where it’s taken you: a celebrity gossip site.

 The video you’ve been sent has the headline that reads, _“HOT AND HEAVY: EVANS AND (Y/L/N) HAVE LATE-NIGHT RENDEZVOUS”_

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138105112@N03/38274068441/in/dateposted/)

 

The video is of Chris, walking down the sidewalk outside of your apartment. He’s heckled by paparazzi who all throw questions at him, some implying more than others.

 With a disgusted grunt, you scroll away from the video and skim the short article that’s written underneath.

  _Who knew Evans was such a man of his word? Following their appearance on_ The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon _last week, actors Chris Evans and (Y/N) (Y/L/N) did indeed have a first date last night. One that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning. We aren’t going to imply anything about what we think they might’ve been up to, but we will say this: there aren’t too many innocent things to be doing so late at night. As for the future of this fledgling romance, we’ve got our fingers crossed that this was only the first of many late-night visits from Evans._

 You exit the website and go back to your texts with Chris. You have no idea what to say, typing and deleting a few different things before you settle on:

  _at least they got your good side?_

 He texts back a minute later:

  **You wound me. I thought both my sides were good :(**

 His reply is accompanied by an adorable pouting selfie.

  _i take it back!_ You send with a laugh, _i never wanna see you make that face again. instant guilt trip!!!!_

 Instead of receiving texting in response, you’re surprised when Chris’ face pops up on your screen with an incoming call.

 You answer it before it can even ring twice, bringing the phone up to your ear.

 “Hello?”

 “Hey,” he says, and you swear you can hear his smile through the phone.

 “Hi,” you answer, snuggling back beneath your covers. “What’s up?”

 “Nothing,” he says with a quiet sigh. “I just thought that maybe you’d want to talk about...us.”

 “Oh?” is the only thing you can manage to say, unsure of the direction in which your conversation is heading.

 “Yeah, nothing major, I just wanted to take a minute to touch base with you, make sure you’re okay with…” he trails off then, as if trying to figure out the right words, “everything.”

 “Everything?” You repeat. “Oh, you mean the paparazzi that were camped outside of my place last night and took that video of you that was then posted on the internet for the whole world to watch and speculate over about whether or not you and I had sex before you left? That everything?”

 He laughs quietly on the other end. “Yes, that everything. Are we cool?”

 “Of course we are, Chris!” You tell him, trying to make sure he can hear your enthusiasm. “None of that is your fault. Not to be arrogant, but we’re both pretty famous, right? We had to know this was gonna happen.”

 “You’re right,” he says, letting the line fall into silence. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t want to stop seeing each other or anything.”

 “Nope,” you answer, popping the ‘p’ sound. “I hope you know it’d take a little more than that.”

 “Good,” he says before going quiet again. “Listen, I’ve gotta go, but I’ll see you soon, okay? God, I can’t stop thinking about you, is that weird to say?”

 You feel your heart rate kick up at his words, a flush of heat rising onto your cheeks. “It’s not,” you reassure him, “I feel the exact same way.”

 “Cool,” he answers, “awesome,uh, I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

 “Yeah, see you around.”

 “See you around.”

 -/-

 Over the next few weeks, you and Chris see a lot of each other. Some nights he comes over to your place and you make dinner for the two of you before you end up on the couch, watching TV together under a blanket. Other nights you meet up for dinner, mostly just to get the media and paparazzi used to seeing the two of you together, in hopes that they’ll eventually cool off with the ‘It Couple’ coverage.

 Tonight, you’re at Chris’ place, sitting on his couch and watching Dodger play while you wait for Chris to be ready for your date. Dodger chases a squeaky toy around the room, bringing it to you and resting his head on your knee as he waits for you to throw it again.

 You pick up the toy, squeezing it to get Dodger’s attention before you toss it across the room, smiling as you watch him run after it.

 As he runs out of the room he narrowly avoids clipping Chris, who quickly shifts out of Dodger’s way to avoid being taken down.

 “I swear he has so much more energy when you’re around,” Chris says, chuckling as he pulls on a jacket.

 “You think so?” You ask, reaching your hand out to scratch Dodger’s head when he comes bounding back.

 “He really does, but I can’t blame him,” Chris answers, reaching down to pat Dodger’s side. “I’m the same way.” Dodger, seeming to have grown bored with the conversation, gets up and trots out of the room.

 You roll your eyes at Chris, laughing under your breath as Chris pulls you up from the couch and into his embrace. His arms find their usual place around your waist and he holds you close, smiling down at you before leaning in for a kiss.

 You accept it happily, arms around his neck as you tilt your head to the side, deepening it. Chris’ hands fall to your ass and you let out a moan before you can stop yourself, getting lost in the moment and biting gently at Chris’ lower lip in the process.

 As soon as you realise that sound actually came from _you_ , your eyes fly open and you pull back, a little embarrassed.

 “Sorry about that,” you say, feeling your cheeks burn as you wriggle out of Chris’ arms to go put your jacket on. You pick it up but freeze when you hear him walking over to you.

 He clears his throat before he speaks, but you can still hear a slightly gruff quality to his voice when he says, “I’m not complaining.”

 You turn to look at him and he’s watching you with darkened eyes, his tongue still rubbing at the spot on his lip where you must’ve bitten him. Your embarrassment is completely gone in a second when you recognize how he’s looking at you.

 Like he wants you to rip his clothes off.

 He reaches out and takes your jacket from your hands, draping it over the couch as he watches you with obvious intent.

 “Weren’t we going out?” You ask, a nervous tinge to your voice as Chris moves to take his own jacket off.

 “Dinner isn’t going anywhere,” he says, shrugging the material off of his broad shoulders. “Kinda have something else on my mind right now. That okay with you?”

 “Uh,” you start, taking a step back as he advances on you, “that depends. What’s on your mind, exactly?”

 His hands find your waist and his thumbs slip beneath the hem of your shirt. They press gently at the skin of your hips before he draws light, tender circles there, nearly stealing your focus from his words as he says, “That gorgeous sound you made.”

 “What about it?” You respond, your eyes watching his face as his own gaze darts down to where his hands are, one staying at your hip while the other teases at the waistband on your jeans, teasing a touch at the button of your fly before going back to your hip.

 “Wanna hear more,” he says, dipping down to kiss you again. He’s more focused this time, kissing you hard as he walk you backward until you feel the couch behind you. You sit down on it immediately, watching as Chris parts your thighs so that he can get between them he pushes you to lie back on the couch and you do just that, letting your head hit the armrest as he climbs over you.

 “Is this okay?” He asks, kissing you again before pulling back to look at you.

 Instead of answering, you raise your knees on either side of him until you’re completely pressed together, save for the barrier of your clothes.

 “More than okay,” you nod, reaching for the hem of his shirt. “It’s perfect.”

 He smiles as you lift his tee shirt, helping you get it off of him before tossing it across the room.

 You can’t believe this was happening; ever since you and Chris had kissed after your first date you’ve been fantasizing about this moment: the first time the two of you would have sex. You thought about when it might happen, where it might happen, but you never pictured it being quite this spontaneous.

 But here you are, on Chris’ couch, lying on your back with him shirtless and practically grinding his body against yours.

 You move your hands behind his back, your fingers digging into the hard muscle and feeling how it shifts beneath his skin as he works himself against you.

 “Fuck, (Y/N), baby,” he moans, kissing down your jaw to your neck. He grinds his hips against yours and you can feel his hard-on pressing against you through the barrier of your clothes. “You make me so crazy.”

 You can’t keep yourself from moaning when he presses against you again, this time rubbing the seam of your jeans right up against your clit. “Oh my god, Chris,” you sigh on a ragged breath, “don’t stop.”

 He gives a deep, sexy chuckle and pulls away, much to your dismay.

 You whine petulantly and sit up, trying to bring him back to you.

 “Hold on, hold on,” he laughs, batting at your hands. “I think we both have a little too much clothing on for what I was hoping would happen next.”

 You feel your heart drop into your stomach when he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens it and it only takes him a second to locate a condom. He meets your eyes as he drops his wallet onto the floor, holding the condom packet with his teeth.

 He uses his hands to find the fly of his jeans, opening the button before pulling the zipper down. Your eyes are glued to the movement as he tucks his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and his boxers, pushing down down and out of the way at the same time. His cock springs outward then, hard and curving up toward his belly. You watch as he rips the condom open with his teeth before rolling it down onto his dick, giving himself a few lazy pulls as he watches your face.

 “Holy fucking shit,” you sigh, feeling a rush of arousal course through you. In a second you’re attacking your own jeans, whipping them off and all but tackling Chris back onto the couch. He can barely catch his balance, hands going to your waist to hold you steady as you reach for his cock and guide it to your entrance.

 “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Chris groans, hands reaching up underneath your shirt. “Didn’t even take all your clothes off and I’m a second away from embarrassing myself like a virgin.”

 You can’t help but laugh at that, feeling arousal and a slight twinge of embarrassment heat your face. You’re still wearing your shirt and bra, naked from the waist down as you start to rock your hips. Chris is shirtless, jeans and boxers still caught around his knees as he guides you, hands on your hips. You’ve never been quite this bold before, but you’re enjoying where it’s taken you so far. Chris seems to be enjoying it as well.

 “You feel amazing inside me, Chris,” you tell him, planting your hands on his chest. You roll your hips sensuously, already feeling the burn in your abs and thighs. “Can’t believe this is actually happening.”

 “Me either,” he says, pushing off of the couch so that he can sit up, cradling you in his lap. Your arms wind around his neck as you try to keep your balance. ”Wanna make you feel good, babe.” He says, lips against your neck.

 The scrape of his beard against your skin sends a shiver down your spine and you bite your lip against a moan, circling your hips harder. You feel his hand moving between your bodies and before you can even think about it he’s got his thumb on your clit, rubbing it to the rhythm of your frenzied pace.

 “I’ve been waiting so long for this,” he whispers against your skin, “don’t know how much longer I’m gonna last.”

 You clench around him at that, your body reacting involuntarily to his words. One of your hands finds its way into his hair, tugging at the longer strands up top to pull his head back enough to bear his neck. You’re surprised at the loud moan that escapes his lips. Filing that away for later you lean it and kiss his neck, teasing at the skin there with the barest hint of teeth as you work your hips harder. Between your own movements and his attention to your clit, you can feel yourself right on the edge of orgasm.

 “Fuck me, Chris, you’re gonna make me come,” you tell him, smiling to yourself when he moans again. His thumb speeds up then, sending you over the edge into your orgasm.

 You throw your head back as you clench hard around the thick length of him, rocking your hips as you try to work yourself through the aftershocks.

 His hands push under your top then, tugging down the cups of your bra so that he can get to your breasts.

 You gasp when you feel his hands on you, pinching your nipples and causing you to give a surprised squeal.

 “Chris!” You laugh, coming back to your senses a little now that the haze of arousal has started to clear.

 He laughs, too, though he can’t keep himself from rolling his hips, inadvertently reminding you that he hasn’t come yet.

 You flinch at the sensation, realizing just how sensitive you are.

 “Sorry, sorry,” he quickly apologizes, stilling your hips. “Do you want me to pull out?”

 “No,” you immediately shake your head, leaning down to kiss him and he moans into it. “I want you to come, Chris.”

 He gives a ragged-sounding grunt at that, grabbing your ass in his large hands. You lean forward, draping your body over his and anchoring your weight by putting your hands on the arm of the couch behind his head.

 He starts to fuck you then, bucking up into you as he chases his orgasm.

 “Oh, my god,” you gasp, he’s really going for it now, fucking you so hard you feel a familiar tingle beginning. “Come on,” you tell him, encouraging him as he clenches his eyes shut. “Wanna feel you come.”

 And that’s when it happens, he pushes himself into you once more before holding you down against him, emptying himself into the condom.

 It takes a few moments for the two of you to catch your breath, but when you finally come back to yourselves you inch yourself off of Chris’ lap and he gets up from the couch, presumably to get rid of the condom.

 While he’s out of the room you take advantage of the opportunity and locate your jeans and panties, jumping into them before sitting back down on the couch.

 You can’t believe that just happened. You can Chris just had sex for the first time, on the couch in his living room.

 It was better than you ever could’ve imagined.

 A minute or so later you hear Chris walk back into the room, Dodger following closely at his heels.

 “You feeling okay?” He asks, finding his tee shirt behind the couch and pulling it on. Once he’s got everything in place he runs his fingers through his hair, pushing everything back into place.

 “I’m— yeah,” you nod, unable to keep your eyes from roving over his body as you continue to relive what the two of you had just done. “So good.”

 “Good,” Chris says, smirking down at you. “I kinda had bigger plans for our first time, but I just got so carried away, I couldn’t help myself." He sits down on the couch beside you, leaning in to give you a tender kiss.

 “Plans?” You ask, butterflies in your stomach. “Like what?”  
  
He laughs then, leaning in to kiss your forehead. “Why would I tell you that? I can still use them another time. I’ve got plenty more moves to show you.” He kisses your cheek and then your jaw. “And there’s so much we didn’t get to this time around.” He kisses your neck before pulling back to look you in the eye again.

 “Chris,” you sigh, surprised to hear your voice carrying such a breathless tone.

 “Yeah?” He asks, eyes on your mouth.

 “I think we should go get dinner now, before either of us starts something else.”

 He grins at that, leaning in for another kiss. “I think you’re right,” he tells you, standing from the couch and checking his watch. “We’re a little late for our reservation. You wanna just grab some Chinese and bring it back here?”

 Just as he asks, your stomach gives a loud, hungry gurgle. “I think I’m on board for anything at this point, babe. Let’s go.”

 After kissing you once more, he helps you up from the couch and reaches for your jacket. He holds it out so that you can slip your arms into it and guides you over to the door with a hand on the small of your back.

 “As my lady commands.”

 He opens the door and holds it for you, following you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
